


Unfathomable

by MJosephine10



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, after the force awakens, i mean i guess, i'm not totally sure what this is, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9905930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJosephine10/pseuds/MJosephine10
Summary: A reylo oneshot. Of a sort. I'm not sure how completely this adheres to either of those things but it's as close as I can get to describing what this is.





	

Rey wasn't quite sure how it happened. She wasn't certain she believed it, wasn't completely convinced that her mind and eyes hadn't played some ridiculous trick on her.

She tried to steady her breathing, caught ragged in her throat, —not the easiest task when you've just been hurled into a cell by brawny prison guards and you're not the kind of girl to go without a fight. 

He was there too, flung into the same cell only moments after, only he hadn't put up a fight. In fact he had been strangely quiet after his one outburst in which—

But no. She wouldn't think of that right now. There was too much else to process. Like the ache in her side and the ringing in her ears.

Her first step was drawing herself together into one, still piece. The reverberations she felt from being flung with brutal force on her side on a stone floor were still echoing all over her body and darkening her brain, but eventually with time they ceased to wrack her and she felt herself grow still quieter. 

And slowly, very slowly she allowed herself to think about what had just happened. And as she did so she realized there was no way around the truth of it. It was there staring her in the face as plain as the pain and the scars covering her body, though it made infinitely less sense. Kylo Ren had just saved her life. 

The pieces came back in flashes, sharp and vivid in her memory, distinct as pictures, and disconnected. She remembered being captured, the helpless feeling mingled with desperation that swept over her and made her fight like a wild animal, the feeling of defiance that coursed through her when she was brought before the cold faces of the generals, the snarl of the One as he tried to get information out of her, the vision of him standing silent and still in the background, cloaked in black, unreadably silent though he stood unmasked. Until, until-

It had happened so fast she could scarcely remember, one swift movement of his tall figure, surprisingly agile considering the bulk of what it was that moved, knocking the One to his feet in an instant. One moment Rey could feel the breath of the One on her face and see the flecks of color in his raging eyes and the next he was on the floor unconscious and still where Kylo had flattened him in one powerful moment of rage. 

No matter how she tried she couldn't understand it. He wasn't supposed to be on her side. Not only was he of the first Order, he was both a personal favorite of Supreme Leader Snoke and someone who had suffered personal and humiliating defeat at her hands. She remembered it vividly even now, the violet, vibrating fury that overtook her when she fought him in the snowy forest. She had bested him with a savagery that took the both of them by surprise, and the last time she had seen him he was lying on the forest floor, broken and bewildered, the mark of her fury branded on his face for the world to see. 

She had seen the scar when she had been brought into the interrogation. It had healed rather well, somehow blending with his features seamlessly and drawing them out at the same time. It seemed to add a kind of strength and virility to his face that in the past had seemed so curiously soft. But his eyes were the same, if the expression in them had changed. The terror she had seen in them as well as the beseeching plea were wiped clean and in their place was a guarded steadfastness—until. Until. 

In one burst of passion and strength and glory he had come to her aid. Because that’s what it was, right? He had saved her. But why? She didn’t understand it at all. He had every reason to hate her and none to save her. But that was what he had done. Or tried to do. In the end it didn’t make much difference at all. She knew they were in this cell awaiting a far worse fate and that his outburst had only complicated everything, had only delayed the inevitable and quite possibly made it worse.

But it didn’t matter. He had willingly and knowingly put himself in here with her. He knew exactly what he was doing. He must have known (possibly even helped implement!) the devastating consequences for helping a known member of the resistance or even for contradicting the One or any powerful First Order official when in the presence of rebels, and he had done it anyway.

The sight of Rey berated by the One in the coarsest and most violent of language had stirred something in him that he wasn’t able to control even if he had wanted to. It was instinctive and volcanic and immediate, coming from some place deep within him. 

Without turning her head, she could feel his black, still, hulking mass in the opposite corner of the cell. He was so still she wondered if he was breathing, and yet she sensed (somehow) that his stillness was not helplessness. In it there was a watchful quality, some hyper-awareness she couldn't see but could feel. Slowly she turned to look at him and while she did so she felt many things, (but curiously, no fear).

He had pulled himself up from the crumpled heap into which he had fallen—the fact that he had fallen at all only possible by the extraordinary and unusual docility which had come over him after his outburst—and was sitting with his back to the wall. His dark hair fell forward so that his heavy features were slightly obscured. His eyes were downcast, and sitting he was at once smaller and broader than he appeared standing. She watched him for some time, curious, strangely calm for being in the same cell as someone whom she had once desperately wanted to kill. 

Mostly she was puzzled beyond belief. What game was he playing and why did it make no sense? Once she had been so certain of the kind of man he was and she had despised him thoroughly for it. But now his actions were unfathomable to her and everything about him had become an unsolvable enigma. 

Something had happened to Kylo Ren, something that had changed him fundamentally. But what?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing proper fan fiction. It's very rudimentary and short and plot-less and written mostly to see if I could. I welcome suggestions of how to improve/where to go with this and comments in general are of course welcome. But please be gentle! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> P.S. I'm thinking of writing a follow-up from Kylo's point of view. What do y'all think?


End file.
